Mémoires d'une jeune fille paumée
by Grenouille Divine
Summary: Je m’appelle Ginny Weasley. Ce carnet sera le journal intime de ma vie amoureuse ou sexuelle , j’y noterais tout, je ne cacherais rien.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Mais je tiens à vous dire qu'on y parlera de sexe, beaucoup, ainsi que de relations homosexuelles (surtout entres femmes). Et les scènes seront détaillées. Ce sera sûrement assez glauque, aussi. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu !

* * *

**La première fois que j'ai couché avec une femme ?** Je m'en souviens très bien. Elle était vieille (la cinquantaine), blonde décolorée avec des ongles rouges et trop longs, et elle m'a griffée à plusieurs reprises en me pénétrant. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de moi, de savoir si je prenais mon pied ou non. Mais elle n'était pas méchante, après tout… Juste aussi désespérée que moi.

Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Ce carnet sera le journal intime de ma vie amoureuse (ou sexuelle), j'y noterais tout, je ne cacherais rien. Que ce soit à vomir, à pleurer ou juste écœurant de banalité, j'y rapporterais tout. Peut être me complairais-je dans des détails sordides. Cela dépendra de mon humeur du moment. J'arrêterais d'écrire lorsque ce carnet sera plein, ou quand je n'en aurais plus envie. Alors je l'abandonnerais quelque part, un peu caché mais pas trop, pour que quelqu'un le trouve.

Quelqu'un comme toi, par exemple.

Garçon, fille, elfe de maison… Ton identité n'a pas d'importance. Tu as ouvert ce livre et tu as commencé à lire, et c'est cela qui nous importe, non ?

Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai laissé traîner un truc pareil. Je ne le sais pas très bien moi-même. Excitation ? Désir morbide de me faire voir ? De me vanter, peut-être ? Ou juste besoin de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui ? Solitude ? Névrose ?

Choisi ce que tu veux. Peut-être sont-elles toutes un peu vraies, ces suppositions. Mais je m'égare.

Bon, je t'explique les règles :

- Ici, il n'y aura pas de « chapitres », juste des « expériences ». Evidemment. Ce n'est pas une histoire. Enfin, pas de celles qu'on te raconte avant que tu t'endorme, en tout cas.

- Je donnerais peut être des explications sur mes agissements, mais ça ne m'arrivera que rarement. Je ne vais pas m'auto-psychanalyser, quand même. A toi de le faire, si ça t'amuse.

- Les jours, mois, années, ne seront jamais marqués. Cela ne te servirait à rien.

- Enfin, la règle la plus importante est sûrement celle-ci : ce carnet est protégé par un charme d'oubli. Tu penses ! Je ne t'aurais jamais donné mon nom sans assurer mes arrières. Si tu arrêtes la lecture, de quelque manière que ce soit, tu oublieras tout, instantanément. Alors si tu veux vraiment tout lire, assures-toi de n'être pas dérangé. Ce serait bête de toujours recommencer au début.

Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Tu peux encore reposer ce livre… Non ? C'est toi qui vois.

Bonne lecture, alors.

* * *

Alors, ça leur plait-y, aux lecteurs ? La suite en ligne bientôt (je pense xD)


	2. Expérience 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Voilà la deuxième expérience, J'espère que le temps n'a pas été trop long pour vous ^^'

* * *

**J'ai toujours été jolie.** Rousse, avec des tâches de rousseurs parsemant mon visage comme un champ fleuri, des yeux pétillants. Un regard profond. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su ; mais bon, je n'allais tout de même pas hurler à la cantonade « je suis trop belle !! » Surtout que j'avais cinq ans. Evidemment, je n'en avais pas conscience. C'est vrai qu'en grandissant j'aurais pu cesser de me trouver des défauts absurdes mais que veux-tu, on est tous influençables.

Et c'est à la mode, de se trouver moche.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse du premier garçon que j'ai embrassé. Je me souviens bien de ce jour : celui de mon premier baiser. Il faisait beau, j'étais en maternelle, c'était la récréation. Je jouais avec les autres enfants, mes cheveux couleur d'écorce clair brillaient, et je riais avec eux.

Il y avait un garçon, dont je tairais le nom, qui jouait avec nous tous. Il n'était pas beau, sans pour autant être totalement repoussant. Il ne me plaisait pas. C'était le genre de gamin assez mal vu en général, qui mange des fourmis et des fleurs, et dégage une impression qui met tout le monde mal-à-l'aise : la sensation pathétique de vouloir être admirer sans pouvoir y parvenir. Il était blond avec des lunettes et des yeux bleus. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Je jouais sur le toboggan qui se trouvait dans la cour. Etait-il bleu ou rouge ? Je ne sais plus. Sûrement un peu des deux. Des balais miniatures volaient, chevauché par des mini-aventuriers hilares, des objets improbables et incongrus lévitaient sans le consentement explicite du lanceur de sort. A cet âge là, on ne contrôle pas sa magie. Les adultes avaient fort à faire avec tous ces braillards incontrôlables…

Avec la fraîcheur des enfants, je lui ai demandé très simplement s'il voulait m'embrasser avec la langue. « Pour faire comme les grands ». Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête creuse, même après toutes ces années passées à grandir. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de l'oublier ? Aujourd'hui, cette phrase et ce que j'ai fait ce jour là m'embarrasse horriblement. Pourquoi lui, cet affreux nabot bizarre ? Si seulement il avait été mignon, la coqueluche des couches culottes, j'aurai pu en tirer de la fierté ; mais non, il a fallu qu'il soit lui ! Juste lui…

Même maintenant, lorsqu'il m'arrive de raconter cet épisode de ma vie, je dis uniquement : «La première fois que j'ai embrassé un gars, j'étais en maternelle. » Cela sonne différemment, hein ?

J'aurai bien voulu occulter cet épisode qui me fais honte, mais comme toujours, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Ce baiser m'a peut-être traumatisée, qui sait. Je ne me rappelle plus avoir aimé ou non, mais la sensation de ma langue dans sa bouche a choqué mes souvenirs pendant très longtemps. Tout ce qui reste de cette expérience, qui à l'époque me paraissait somme toute normale, c'est cette sensation de vide intense.

Dans sa bouche, il n'y avait rien.

Je ne sais plus où était sa langue, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que la mienne explorait une caverne immense. Comme si ses lèvres, fermées sur les miennes, m'enfermaient dans leur infinité, et que j'aurais pu fouiller cette cavité sans fond de dents de lait sans trouver jamais le chemin de la sortie. En y repensant, c'est assez effrayant.

Toute mon enfance a été bercée par cette certitude : les baisers sont vides.

* * *

Et vous, il ressemblait à quoi votre premier baiser ?


	3. Expérience 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonnes fêtes à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Les filles, je ne les embrassais pas. **Je jouais avec elles à des jeux beaucoup plus amusants. On était en primaire, j'avais 9 ou 10 ans. Je commençais tout juste à vraiment bien maîtriser la magie, mais à cette époque j'avais, comme qui dirait, « un poil dans la main », aussi ne l'utilisais-je que quand le besoin s'en faisait vraiment sentir. Tout cela à bien changé.

Je me souviens qu'à cet âge, j'étais beaucoup plus pubère que mes autres camarades de classe. C'était bien la seule chose que j'avais en avance, d'ailleurs. La maturité, l'ouverture aux autres, toutes ces choses qui viennent avec l'âge, même aujourd'hui, je doute de les avoir.

Je me souviens d'une gamine qui jouait avec moi. Ses jolis cheveux mi-longs tombaient mollement en boucles serrées sur ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux bleus, elle aussi.

J'ai oublié son nom.

Elle avait une audition très mauvaise et allait une fois par semaine à Ste Mangouste, pour que des hommes et des femmes en blouses blanches qu'elle ne connaissait pas tentent d'améliorer son handicap. A l'école, tout le monde le savait. Je me rends compte que ça a dû être dur pour elle de se sentir à ce point différente des autres. Mais il est un peu tard pour les regrets.

Comme tout enfant de cet âge, je me suis révélée dure avec elle. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment _normale_, hein ? Elle avait beau n'avoir que des problèmes d'oreille et rien d'autre, je la prenais, sans oser le dire, pour une demeurée. Oh, pas une véritable folle, bien sûr, juste l'idiote du village.

L'idiote de l'école…

Cela ne m'empêchait pas de jouer avec elle, bien au contraire. Car elle avait ce point commun avec moi : elle aussi, elle commençait à avoir des formes. Ça faisait de nous… Comme des « privilégiées », un club à part, hautain avec les autres filles qui, elles, avaient encore leur corps de petite fille. Bien sûr, le nôtre n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, mais cela suffisait à nous rendre fières. Je me souviens que nous pouffions de rire en regardant les autres, celles qui étaient aussi plates qu'un mur. Nous on avait des seins ! Des vrais, des tout neufs !

A cette époque, j'étais sincèrement convaincu que cela faisait de nous des êtres à part dans l'échelle de l'évolution…

Et puis il y avait cet arbre. Un sapin, aux branches basses, et dont tout un côté avait été défiguré par des générations d'enfants. Là où les branches ne poussaient plus, ou de manière à s'écarter pour laisser une sorte de nid, elle et moi nous asseyions face à face. Nous en avions fait notre repaire secret, et ce refuge tournait le dos à la cour, donc aux potentiels gêneurs.

Comment tout cela a commencé, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je nous revois juste, toutes les deux.

Nous n'enlevions jamais totalement nos hauts, nous nous contentions de les soulever. Et lorsque l'une le faisait apparaissaient à l'autre les deux boutons chéris, minuscules et rosis par le froid ambiant. J'aimais bien la toucher. J'avançais une main timide, qui avait peur de lui faire mal, et je dessinais les contours de sa poitrine sous son regard bleu comme un lac. Je la sentais respirer, se figer et frissonner, et ses mamelons semblaient se hérisser, comme s'ils se tendaient vers mes doigts. Parfois, en me concentrant bien, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre, en écho avec le mien.

Il était aussi excité que nous par ces expériences.

J'ai fini par la connaître par cœur, ses épaules, son ventre, son nombril et bien sûr, ses seins. Mais je crois que j'aimais plus encore que ce soit elle qui me touche. Je soulevais mon t-shirt avec pudeur, et, passé le premier frisson de froid, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Je la mettais au défi d'oser recommencer, je la suppliais de le faire, et j'avais peur qu'on nous surprenne. Car assurément, je commençais à comprendre qu'on ne joue pas forcément à cela avec ses camarades, et encore moins quand ceux-ci sont des filles. Mais c'était plus fort que nous, c'était amusant, et puis c'était notre moment rien qu'à nous, où la cour de récréation et ses cris d'enfants se faisait lointaine. Elle appartenait à un autre monde.

Je sentais ses doigts, ils chatouillaient ma peau et m'emplissaient d'une sensation que je n'aurais pas su décrire. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était du délice. Pour moi, c'était juste agréable. J'aimais beaucoup quand elle prenait mes seins dans ses mains chaudes, qu'elle les laissait agir comme si elles étaient douées de leur vie propre. Elle observait toujours mes réactions, regardant si j'aimais ou pas. C'était véritablement des expériences.

Je me souviens d'un jour, un matin grisâtre, au printemps. La pluie ne semblait pas se décider à tomber, elle hésitait, et les nuages noircissaient en grosses grappes d'encre. C'était un ciel d'aquarelle, un ciel d'écolier sur du papier buvard. Les nuages étaient bas, comme pour nous cacher. Ils nous voyaient, d'en haut. Ils étaient dans la confidence. Ils nous protégeaient. Nous étions toutes les deux assises au cœur du sapin. J'ai relevé le tissus qui recouvrait mon torse.

Elle s'est approchée plus près que d'habitude, et elle m'a caressée. J'ai souri, rougi, peut-être. On se retenait de glousser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas. Elle s'est penchée. Elle a posé sa bouche sur mon sein, sa main enveloppant l'autre. A ce moment, je crois avoir poussé un petit cri, parce qu'elle m'avait surprise et parce que l'émotion qui fusa en moi était pareille à une explosion de ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir d'ordinaire. Ses lèvres étaient un peu gercées par le froid, un peu sèches. Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai laissé mes petites mains posées sur la terre humide. Elle a ouvert la bouche. Sa langue, chaude et pointue, cherchait maladroitement ma peau, et j'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux la ressentir.

Nous avions à peine eu le temps de jouer qu'une voix de femme s'est élevée près de notre repaire, claire et forte :

Les enfants, rentrez vite il va pleuvoir !

Je me suis détachée aussitôt, j'ai rajusté mes vêtements précipitamment alors qu'elle, n'ayant rien entendu, me regardait sans comprendre. C'était moins une : la maîtresse apparaissait à travers les épines.

Je vous ai trouvé, les filles ! Que faisiez vous ? Vous vous racontiez vos petits secrets ?

Aucune de nous n'a prononcé un mot. Nous nous sommes contentées d'adresser à la vieille femme en robe noire et baguette un sourire contrit et hypocrite.

Nous sommes rentrées dans l'école sous les premières gouttes de pluies, qui étaient aussi grosses et luisantes que des milliers de lucioles tombant du ciel. Ce ciel qui nous avait trahis.

J'ai terminé la récréation de mon côté, elle du sien. En jouant avec mes amies comme si rien ne s'était passé, je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Elle était redevenue différente de nous tous.

L'idiote de l'école…

Nous ne nous sommes plus reparlées depuis, et je l'ai perdue de vue. Parfois, il m'arrive de repenser à elle, et alors je me demande si elle se souvient encore de Ginny.

Moi, je n'oublie pas.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, merci de me lire... Merci quoi ^^


	4. Expérience 3

**Je ne suis plus une petite fille. **Je n'ai jamais réussi à me sentir réellement « adolescente ». Je ne me sens pas femme non plus. Non. Je me sens juste… Perdue.

Un mouton de poussière. Voilà comment je me sens, un pauvre mouton de poussière, valdingué sur le carrelage par les courants d'air.

J'ai couché avec un type hier soir.

Je l'ai rencontré dans un pub, dans une rue désertée de Pré-au-Lard. Les maisons cachaient la lune sinistre. J'avais envie de m'amuser. Alors, avec des amies, on s'est discrètement enfuies du château, quelques gallions en poche. Tu as du mal à me croire, hein ? Et pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, oui, on peut sortir de Poudlard. Et en plus, c'est d'une facilité désarmante. Il faut juste savoir quels chemins emprunter, et ce vieux balourd de Rusard n'y voit que du feu.

Alors on est sorties. On était toutes excitées, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que cette fois, par cette nuit tiède, on a eu envie d'aller dans un endroit différent, un de ceux que l'on dit « mal famé ». C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée et elles m'ont suivi toutes les deux. Au début, les rues étaient éclairées, joyeuse cacophonie d'adultes qui ne nous remarquaient pas, débarrassées de nos uniformes. Et puis, nous avons fait exprès de nous perdre, parce que c'est souvent comme cela qu'on trouve les endroits intéressants. Les rues étaient plus propres puisque personne n'y venait jamais.

Des maisons de vieux, des magasins fermés, une succession inepte de vies restées en sommeil.

On en avait assez de marcher, ça aurait été tellement facile si on avait pu transplaner ! On a pensé à rentrer.

Et puis, de la lumière, progressivement. Une lueur d'un jaune malade, qui se vautrait sur les pavés. Des éclats de voix comme de fausses pierres précieuses, celles dont on voit sans peine qu'en plus d'être mal taillées, elles sont moches. Pourtant, cela nous fit sourire, triomphantes. On l'avait enfin trouvé, notre joyau crasseux ! Nous allions peut-être pouvoir nous amuser. On s'est approchées timidement, notre allure contrastant avec notre attitude. Pour être sûres de pouvoir entrer, nous nous étions toutes les trois maquillées, grimées comme des femmes. Décolletés abyssaux et talons trop hauts, khôl noir et parfums sirupeux. J'étais incontestablement la plus jolie, malgré ma petite poitrine et ma silhouette frêle.

Finalement, le corps ne sert pas à grand-chose : il suffit que les autres voient une fille à l'aise, gracieuse, abordable et un brin mystérieuse, et je te jure que ta jolie copine aura l'air d'un gorille à côté de toi.

Mes amies étaient jolies.

J'étais splendide.

On est entrées et je n'ai pas fait attention au nom du pub. C'était un nom composé, je crois. Nous avons laissé nos manteaux dans le petit vestibule étriqué, comme de vieilles peaux, entrant totalement dans nos personnages, exposant aux regards notre jeune chair. Nous nous sommes dirigées vers le bar, pendant qu'un homme encapuchonné faisait voleter distraitement une plume à papote dans les airs, un gros chat assis en face de lui. Partout ce n'étaient que coups d'œil dérobés, conversations chuchotées, bavardages joviaux et voix sous tension. L'animation sourdait ici comme une langue affairée. Des mains qui disparaissaient précipitamment entre les plis d'une lourde cape. Des tapes dans le dos.

Cet endroit me mettait mal à l'aise, et je l'aimais.

Le gars avec qui j'allais m'envoyer en l'air, je l'avais déjà repéré. Et lui aussi. Il était assit au bout du long comptoir, un verre minuscule contenant un alcool noir dans la main. Il devait avoir la trentaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Je ne suis pas très douée pour dater les gens. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me dévisageait.

Nous nous sommes assises, et celle qui semblait être la patronne s'est avancée vers nous et nous a demandé ce que nous voulions boire. On s'est regardées, surprises : cette fille avait l'air d'être cinq ans plus jeune que nous ! Elle était maigre (un vrai sac d'os), de taille moyenne, portait une robe banale, noire, et tenait sa baguette en main. Elle avait de grands yeux vides, et sa chevelure, châtain terne et frisée, semblait trop lourde et grosse pour sa tête atrophiée de petite fille. Elle disparaissait littéralement sous ses cheveux.

Pourtant, ses mains étaient énormes et calleuses comme celle d'un fermier, et sa voix bourrue.

Je commandais un whisky Pur Feu. Je n'aime pas les alcools forts, mais une vraie femme se doit de boire une boisson d'adulte. L'étrange fille en face de nous agita sa baguette et mon verre se remplit. Nous avons trinqué, puis le liquide puant s'est glissé dans ma gorge. J'ai réprimé une grimace, sachant qu'une paire d'yeux m'épiait. J'ai coulé un regard vers lui, soulevé mon verre dans sa direction. Il a répondu à mon salut.

De plus en plus à l'aise, j'ai parlé naturellement avec mes amies, oubliant où nous étions, l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, et quel genre de sorciers traînaient dans ce pub glauque. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est enfin décidé à m'aborder. Il s'est approché de moi, s'est assis sur le siège vacant à mes côtés et m'a proposé un verre. Toujours jouant à la jeune femme un peu hautaine, j'ai accepté, mais cette fois j'ai pris quelque chose de moins fort.

Les copines étaient vertes de jalousie ! Je suis sûre que tu vois leur tête. En plus il était mignon, pour un type dégoté dans ce genre d'endroit. Je leur ai tourné le dos et j'ai entamé la conversation. Il était drôle, assez cultivé pour retenir mon attention et possédait un sourire qui m'intriguait. Il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique chez lui, comme quand on attend quelque chose depuis tellement longtemps que, lorsqu'enfin, on l'a entre les mains, on est déçu. On en veut plus. On regrette. Je ne me souviens plus de la couleur de ses yeux, ni même de la façon qu'il avait de me regarder. J'avais envie de lui.

Alors, quand il m'a proposé de sortir, j'ai fait mine d'hésiter, et j'ai accepté. J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps, elles m'ont regardé, ont regardé l'homme qui déjà s'éloignait, ont haussé les épaules. Elles devraient payer leur verre, alors que lui m'en avait fait cadeau.

Dehors, les étoiles avaient du mal à briller. Je le suivis dans une ruelle étroite qui sentait le moisi, et au moment où il se retourna, j'eus peur.

Est-ce que j'avais bien fait ? Si ça se trouve c'était un fou, un taré qui allait me torturer avant de me transformer en insecte et m'écraser ? Peut-être allait-il faire pire ? Peut-être que ses copains m'attendaient, tapis dans l'ombre. J'étais à deux doigts de crier « Lumos ! » pour voir des faces grimaçantes qui n'espéraient qu'un signe pour se jeter sur moi.

Mais il n'en fut rien, à mon grand soulagement et peut-être à ta grande déception, qui sait…

Il s'est contenté de me tendre la main. De m'envelopper dans ses bras d'homme, caressant mon cou et ma gorge, baisant mon visage. Il m'a demandé quel âge j'avais, j'ai dit la vérité.

- C'est vachement jeune.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je l'ai embrassé tandis qu'il avançait sur moi, me contraignant à reculer vers un mur. Il ne s'est pas du tout occupé de mes seins, même pas par politesse envers moi. Il a soulevé ma jupe noire d'une main, cherchant de l'autre quelque chose dans sa robe. Il m'a tendu une fiole, que j'ai bu sans hésitation. C'était une sorte de préservatif sorcier, sucré, pour se prémunir contre les maladies, infections et toutes les merdes liées au sexe. Il en a bu aussi.

Ensuite, il a ôté mon collant d'un sort, le faisant disparaître je ne sais où. Je me souviens que sur le moment ça m'a stressée parce que je ne savais pas comment faire pour le récupérer par la suite. Je ne connais pas de sort pour invoquer une paire de collants.

Il a mit sa main dans ma culotte, comme ça, avec précipitation, sans m'effleurer à travers le tissus. J'aurais bien aimé, moi, pourtant. Je sentais son sexe sur mes mains, tout contre sa robe, qui enflait lentement. Je crois bien que lorsqu'il a touché mon pubis nu, il a souri. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, il faisait tellement sombre. Il m'a caressée un peu avant de passer à la partie qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. J'avais soulevé sa robe et enflammé son sexe entre mes mains chaudes, mais il ne sembla pas non plus y porter grande attention.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait.

Doucement, plongeant son regard dans le mien, il me prit par les épaules et je compris qu'il voulait que je lui tourne le dos. Prenant appui sur mes mains, je me rendis compte que c'était le mur que j'avais sous le nez qui exhalait cette odeur rance. Quelqu'un avait dû pisser ou faire pire, juste à l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Quelle chance.

Je me penchais légèrement et écartais les jambes, les pieds bien campés sur le sol moite. J'étais excitée à l'idée qu'il me prenne, là, cet inconnu sans visage. Qu'il utilise mon corps comme un défouloir, une machine à éjaculer. C'était un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce n'était pas ma première fois. Il y en avait eu d'autres avant lui. Mais le premier, ça, non, je ne te l'écrirai jamais. C'est la seule chose que je te cacherais, je te dirais tout le reste. Tu ne sauras jamais son nom (ou même s'il en avait un) , si j'ai aimé ou non, si j'ai eu mal. C'est non, n'insiste pas.

Il me pénétra. Lentement, sans vouloir me brusquer, alors que déjà il me faisait mal. Je n'avais pas suffisamment mouillé, ça c'était passé trop vite. A chaque coup qui le poussait plus loin en moi, j'étais projetée en avant, je sentais mes seins tressauter.

De plus en plus vite.

Et ses doigts, qui agrippaient mes fesses, de plus en plus fort. Timidement d'abord, puis s'enhardissant, le plaisir commença son sauvage effeuillage dans mon corps balloté. Me faisait-il du mal ou du bien ? Je ne le savais même plus moi-même. Sûrement les deux, comme un cyclone envoutant, n'en finissant plus de tourbillonner. Je me souviens qu'il était réceptif au moindre de mes gémissements, surveillant mes petits cris de chaton blessé, réduisant la cadence lorsqu'il s'apercevait que j'avais trop mal. Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il m'accordait une attention particulière. C'est une sensation étrange, d'être considérée à la fois comme un meuble et comme une femme. C'est sans doute mon âge qui l'a refroidi.

Il a jouit, alors que je commençais enfin à prendre mon pied. Ça m'a laissée frustrée, excitée, quand je l'ai senti se retirer. Il a déposé un baiser au bas de mon dos, rajustant sa robe. Je me suis rhabillée, moi aussi, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et il a fait réapparaître mes collants. Super.

Il a attendu que j'aie terminé pour proposer de me raccompagner. Quel charmant garçon.

J'ai accepté quand je suis retournée chercher mon manteau : mes amies avaient disparu, leurs affaires avec elles. Elles avaient dû rentrer sans m'attendre. Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les épaules.

Bah, tant pis.

Ni lui ni moi n'avons prononcé un mot durant le retour. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que j'étudiais à Poudlard, il l'a comprit tout seul. Il ne s'est pas perdu dans ce dédale qui m'effrayais, il n'a pas non plus utilisé sa baguette, même pas pour nous éclairer.

Quand je suis rentrée au dortoir les autres faisaient mine de dormir, alors que je voyais très bien que sous les draps rouges, elles n'avaient pas eut le temps de se déshabiller.

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, elles m'ont paru tendues. Tu sais pourquoi, toi aussi, hein ? Depuis ce matin, je sais que leurs questions muettes ne pensent qu'à dégouliner de leurs lèvres serrées. Mais je ne leur dirais rien.

Si aucune ne se décide à venir me voir, moi, je ne dirais rien.


	5. Expérience 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Finalement, je trouve cette expérience un peu... Beaucoup trop courte. Ginny aurait encore tellement à dire...

**

* * *

**

**Le sang pue.** Le sperme aussi. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je suis une fille. Et la sueur…

Rester belle, toujours. Epilée. Maquillée. Parfumée. Penser aux jolis dessous, affriolants, sous l'uniforme perverti. Mais attention, vous n'y pensez pas. Jamais ! Une fille ne doit jamais être prête à faire l'amour. Sinon c'est une salope.

Evidemment.

Toujours conserver ce voile devant ton visage, ne jamais montrer ton désir. Les paupières à demi baissées dans un élan de modestie, toujours conserver cette politesse, cette finesse qui les excite. Tu n'es pas une fille facile. Tellement « pas facile », d'ailleurs, que finalement, tu ne baises avec personne.

Toutes les femmes, filles, vieilles et jeunes, belles et moches, avec des verrues, des tâches de rousseur, de jolies fesses ou des seins qui pendent, toutes, ce sont des fleurs. Des roses délicates qu'il ne faut pas brusquer, des pétales fragiles, des personnalités vierges. Fades. Tristes.

Tu le sais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'une femme, ce n'est pas cela…

A trop vouloir être protégée, on ne fait rien. Combien ont choisi la sécurité, combien. Celles qui se sont vendues les premières, ce sont ces femmes là. Et après, elles te crachent au visage, soit disant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec n'importe qui. Tu fais la chienne. Et ça, c'est mal. Chez les filles bien élevées, chez les Gryffondor, madame, ça ne se fait pas.

Mais je te le demande, laquelle s'est vendue ? Moi ou elles ?

Les rumeurs se propagent vite à Poudlard. J'ai dû y mettre un terme. J'ai dû mentir. Leur dire que, non enfin, je n'avais pas couché avec ce type. On s'était juste promenés puis j'étais rentrée. C'était ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. C'était le prix à payer pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Parce que figure-toi que j'ai pour grand frère Ron Weasley (entre autre), le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Celui qui a survécu. La star. Et ce que je fais finira un jour ou l'autre par rejaillir sur Ron, donc, sur Harry. Si je me conduis bien, tant mieux. Si je me conduis mal…

Alors, bon, d'accord, toutes deux savent ce que j'ai fait. Elles s'en doutent. Et leurs sourires, désormais, me font plus mal que ce que j'avais pensé.

Soyons amies, d'accord ?

Repartons à zéro.

Elles doivent être jalouses, blessées dans leur orgueil. Elles n'ont couché avec personne, ce soir-là. Elles ne se sont pas conduites comme des salopes, elles. Oh, et comme elles doivent m'en vouloir ! Pourquoi moi et pas elles ? Elles crèvent de jalousie.

Il n'y a personne à qui je peux me confier. Je suis condamnée à écrire dans ce cahier stupide. Ne vas pas croire que ça me soulage. Au contraire, ça m'énerve terriblement.

Mais tu sais, c'est cette rage qui m'a toujours fait avancer.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers-chéris-que-j'aime ! Même si je ne peux pas toujours répondre (coup d'oeil appuyé aux non-inscris), vous me donnez de la force !


	6. Expérience 5

**Note de l'auteur : **Je crois que je vais finir par battre le record du chapitre le plus court T_T Mais ne vous en faîtes, le prochaine sera plus consistant !

**

* * *

****J****'****ai mes règles.** Il fait beau, il fait chaud, et j'ai mes règles. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Malheureusement.

Tu as déjà eu tes règles ? Non non, ne réponds pas finalement. On est ici pour parler de moi, pas vrai ? Et ce que tu vis ne m'intéresse pas.

Avoir ses règles quand il fait chaud, c'est pire que tout. Déjà qu'à la base tu ne te sens pas très propre, avec ces pertes blanches et ce sexe parfois odorant (sans compter tous ces poils à entretenir), mais alors, quand ces deux facteurs entrent en jeu, c'est carrément horrible. Tu as littéralement l'impression de… Suinter. J'ai l'impression de suinter. D'un sang dégueulasse, à mi-chemin entre le liquide et le poisseux. Tu sais, entre tes cuisses, ce long filament froid presque noir, qui se contente d'osciller entre l'eau rougie de la cuvette et la chaleur étouffante de ton ventre, sans jamais choisir de tomber. Celui-là même qui te fait te sentir sale. Malgré toutes les potions du monde, rien n'y fait. C'est là. En toi. Ce sang qui passe à travers la magie, rugissant tellement fort qu'il te fait mal au bide. Ce sang, pas impur mais juste sordide, comme une glaire enrhumée. Ce truc puant que tu expulses sans le vouloir et qui termine dans la poubelle. Il est là. En toi.

J'aime tout particulièrement les expressions délicieuses qui entourent ce tabou.

- « J'ai mes règles. » Traduction : je suis réglée. Pubère, prête à l'emploi. T'es une femme maintenant. Allez-y messieurs, envoyez la sauce…

- « J'ai mes ragnagnas. » Sous-entendu : tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ? Non, je t'en pries, dessine-moi des ragnagnas. Et ce n'est pas en déguisant ce phénomène répugnant avec une répétition de syllabes que tu vas réussir à le rendre mignon. Désolée, hein.

- « Les Anglais ont débarqué ! » Celle-là est de loin ma préférée : on désigne par la guerre ce par quoi on est en mesure de perpétuer la vie. Ainsi, le sang versé des Anglais est aussi abondant que celui qui est en train de couler de ton vagin. Leur sang et le tien, c'est pareil. Les mêmes, en fait. Un sang qui ne vit plus. Un sang qui pue le cadavre. Les mêmes, je te dis. Tous ces hommes tombés au champ d'honneur rappellent le champ de bataille qu'est ton ventre. Tu es la vie, mais n'oublions pas non plus qu'à chaque fois que tu as tes règles, tu es le Grand Vide. Tous les mois, tu te transformes en cadavre vivant. Tu es ce que l'humanité entière, moldus comme sorciers, redoutent tant. Tu es pleine de vie, mais ton bassin présente les signes de la putréfaction, il sue rouge, comme une affreuse maladie. Ce petit nid douillet derrière ton nombril, confectionné tout spécialement pour un enfant qui ne verra jamais le jour…

Les mêmes.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, va. C'est juste la mort qui passe entre tes jambes. Pas de quoi paniquer…

Vraiment, pas de quoi paniquer…

* * *

Et là, c'est le moment où vous me laissez une review. Allez allez, on donne ses impressions !


	7. Expérience 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci de me lire, et merci pour vos reviews ! J'essais toujours de répondre, et si je ne le fais pas c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas enregistrés. Mais ça ne vous dispense pas du petit mot d'encouragement, de la critique sévère ou du commentaire constructif, hein, au contraire ! Considérez vos reviews comme... Une part de pizza, par exemple. Eh oui, sans nourriture je meurs (comprenez par là que je perds ma motivation). Donc hop hop hop, on se remue les miches ! =D

Veuillez agréer, madame, monsieur.... xD

* * *

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu mon frère Ron se masturber sous la douche. **Je voulais reprendre la plume qu'il m'avait emprunté, alors je suis montée dans son dortoir. Polie, j'ai frappé mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai cru que le dortoir était vide. J'ai poussé la porte, un peu intimidée : c'était la première fois que j'y entrais. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de fouiller partout et celle de rester plantée là, gênée à l'idée de pénétrer un endroit réservé aux garçons, où je n'étais pas censée avoir ma place. La chambre était à peu près en ordre et ne puait pas trop, ce qui m'étonna. Pour moi, l'univers des hommes se résumait à un capharnaüm sans nom, des revues pornos traînant par terre sans se soucier de choquer ou non, et une odeur répugnante à mi-chemin entre l'haleine du matin, les pieds et la sueur. Ici, rien de tout ça. Quelques petites choses n'étaient pas rangées, bien sûr, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Aucun verre à moitié vidé renversé sur les tapis ne me lorgnait de son œil torve, pas d'emballage de pizza laissé depuis un mois, et que la fainéantise générale laissait assoupi là. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas trace de nourriture avariée ou décomposée cachée sous les lits, pas plus que de cadavres de canettes de bière. Pas de revues non plus. Et l'air ambiant dégageait des fragrances d'eau de Cologne, parfums ou autres déodorants magiques qui, lorsqu'on les vaporise, laissent dans l'air leurs odeurs sirupeuses pendant très longtemps. A force d'en mettre tous les matins, le dortoir en était saturé et parvenait presque à dissimuler ce léger fumet de renfermé qui montait des lits. J'étais assez déconcertée de me retrouver dans un environnement pareil.

C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain. De l'eau qui coule.

Je me figeais, comme prise en faute, alors que je n'avais rien fait. Une longue minute passa ainsi mais personne n'entra dans la chambre, personne ne poussa la porte de la salle de bain. L'eau coulait toujours, et j'étais la seule à savoir que j'étais là. L'inconnu sous la douche se croyait sûrement seul…

J'avisais la plume sur le lit de Ron et m'en saisit. Il fallait que je parte, maintenant. Tout de suite. À l'instant, là.

Je ne bougeais pas.

Et puis la question, indiscrète, impudique… Qui se douchait ? Qui se tenait debout, nu sous la cascade perlée, les cheveux mouillés ? Harry ? A cette pensée, mon bassin tangua dangereusement. J'avais souvent imaginé Harry nu, et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule. Je l'avait même imaginé, qui me touchait. Le sang pulsait dans mon clitoris, je le sentais… Ou bien était-ce Seamus, juste derrière cette porte ? Je souris. Je suis sûre que ce grand garçon cache bien son jeu. Neville ? Je secouais la tête, prête à exploser de rire. Ce pauvre Neville ne m'attirait pas du tout. Dean ? Tiens, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé Dean sous la douche. Intéressant…

Qui aurais-tu préféré voir, toi ? Harry, qui t'aurais excitée ? Neville, qui t'aurais fait rire ?

Eh bien moi, c'est Ron que je vis. Mon frère. Sous la douche. Mit bout à bout, cela donne : j'ai-vu-mon-frère-Ron-nu-sous-la-douche. Tu saisis la situation, ou pas ?

J'aurais dû partir après avoir récupéré ma plume, mais cette maudite curiosité me faisait de l'œil. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'écoute ?

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte de la salle de bain, et puis j'ai enclenché la poignée, tout doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il y avait de la buée partout, et une grande bouffée de vapeur m'atteignit au visage dès que j'eu entrouvert la porte. Curieuse, je passais ma tête par l'entrebâillement. L'eau coulait toujours. Ce que je vis ne me souleva pas le cœur, pas plus que je ne me sentie excitée. Et pourtant, j'étais loin d'être indifférente.

L'eau, qui glissait le long du verre lisse, empêchait la buée de s'y déposer. Il était là, Ron, debout, en érection. Sa longue silhouette dégingandé s'agitait de soubresauts grotesques, dictés par les mouvements de sa main. Il fermait les yeux et murmurait des choses que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger. Il était vraiment très mince, mon cher frère. Je sais que j'aurais dû partir, mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais comme hypnotisée.

Je le voyais aller à son propre rythme, celui-là même qu'un partenaire essaie toujours de reproduire, en vain. En matière de branlette, il n'y a que soi-même pour savoir ce qu'il convient de faire. À quelle vitesse aller, jusqu'à quel point serrer ses doigts sur ce pieu bizarre… Ron maîtrisait son geste à la perfection.

Il posa brusquement une main sur le mur humide, accéléra encore. Cela me surpris, il allait déjà si vite.

Je suis partie avant qu'il n'éjacule. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. J'ai refermé la porte aussi doucement que possible, consciente que l'image de son sexe tendu n'allait pas me quitter de sitôt. Je le revois encore au moment où j'écris, imprimé sur ma rétine.

Les prises de conscience sont toujours violentes. Ainsi, je me suis rendue compte que mon grand frère avait un pénis. C'est étrange de dire ça, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé auparavant. Le fait qu'il ressente du désir, qu'il soit sexué, finalement, ne m'avait que très rarement effleuré l'esprit. Avant j'y pensais, bien sûr, mais cela restait flou, abstrait. Aujourd'hui, la réalité m'a sauté à la gorge, et elle a bien failli m'étrangler. J'ai désormais l'impression de porter en moi un secret honteux, et je me sens plus sale que jamais. Comme si j'avais 6 ans et que je venais de surprendre mes parents s'ébattre sur la table basse du salon. J'ai le sentiment de lui avoir volé quelque chose dont il n'a même pas conscience… J'ai dérobé une partie de son intimité, et gâché son crédit en tant que grand frère.

Finalement, Ron est un homme.

Je crois bien que ça m'a traumatisée.

* * *

Cette expérience compte 999 mots.... Encore un, UN SEUL et j'aurai eu mes mille... J'suis dégoutée xD


	8. Expérience 7

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est pas ma faute si j'suis en retard... Si si c'est vrai ! C'est à cause de ma bêta, elle a mit du temps à corriger. Vous me croyez, hein ?

**

* * *

**

**Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !** Il fait beau, je suis assise dans l'herbe au milieu du parc et une légère brise glisse dans mes cheveux, empêchant cette journée d'être trop chaude. Le lac scintille au loin, faisant presque oublier l'énorme monstre sommeillant sous sa surface. Amusant, comme les jolies choses camouflent le reste.

Je vois les nuages, très loin, et j'ai la certitude que cette nuit on pourra voir les étoiles. Toute cette dentelle chargée d'eau va rester à distance. Le soleil chauffe ma peau.

Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe : c'est Harry. Il semble que le meilleur ami de mon frère s'intéresse à moi. Et, soyons honnêtes, non seulement je suis flattée que le célèbre Harry Potter me trouve à son goût, mais en plus il faut avouer qu'il me plaît aussi. Beaucoup. Il est sexy, non ? Avec ses airs de sauveur du monde, ses lunettes rondes qu'il remonte d'un petit mouvement sec du poignet, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui fait de lui un personnage charismatique. Vraiment, je suis conquise ! Et puis bon, je vais peut-être me la ramener un peu, mais il faut dire que je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis, excuse-moi du peu, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Celle qu'il côtoie toute l'année, qu'il regarde en coin (si si, je l'ai vu), et qu'il voit même pendant les vacances. Oui, Harry Potter passe, chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard, au moins un mois chez moi, au Terrier. Je l'ai déjà croisé au sortir de la douche, une serviette mal nouée autour de sa taille fine. C'est le genre de gars que tu penses gringalet... et puis, quand il ôte sa chemise, tu te rends compte qu'il n'en est rien. Ha, il cache bien son jeu !

Il t'excite, toi aussi ?

Qui que tu sois, l'as-tu déjà regardé ? Il te fascine ? Il t'agace ? En tout cas, il est rare qu'il laisse indifférent, le Sauveur. En plus il est sympa, et drôle, ce qui ne gâche rien. Quand je pense que je dors presque à côté de lui. Il me suffirait de quelques pas pour le rejoindre dans son dortoir. Et si je sors avec lui, je le ferais. Je le rendrais dur, jaloux, possessif, je lui ferais faire mille et une folies et toutes les filles (toi aussi, qui sait ?) nous regarderons avec envie. Mes amies seront folles de rage ! Haha !

Oh oui, Harry chéri, si je décide de t'avoir, je t'aurais. Et je serais casée, aussi. Fini Ginny la Sauvage, celle qui s'envoie en l'air dans l'arrière boutique, celle qu'on quitte en souriant et qu'on ne revoit jamais. J'aurais un petit ami et tout le monde m'enviera. « Quelle chance, tu sors avec Harry ! », « J'aimerais être à ta place », « Petite veinarde, je t'envie ! » etc, etc... Je les entends d'ici.

Il se peut que d'ici quelques jours, s'en soit fini de ma sexualité dissolue. Je serais fidèle, j'exécuterais ses fantasmes, j'irais à Pré-au-Lard avec lui et je lui donnerais la main. Oui... Ce sera bien. Depuis le temps qu'il m'attire...

Il y a eut un remous dans le lac.

Le soleil commence à taper fort sur ma nuque, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrais au courant. Et je n'omettrais aucun détail.

* * *

J'sais pas vous, mais moi elle me déprime cette fille xD


	9. Expérience 8

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une assez longue absence, la Grenouille est de retour ! Je poste donc ici une nouvelle expérience, très courte, et la suite arrivera vite !

* * *

**Il y a une fête ce soir.** Harry a attrapé le vif d'or (comme d'habitude je dirais). Les Serpentard doivent avoir de plus en plus de mal à se remettre de leurs défaites consécutives contre nous.

Je me suis faite belle ce soir, maquillée sans outrance, vêtements ajustés sans être trop moulants : j'attire l'attention juste ce qu'il faut. Juste pour lui, pour qu'il me voit. Juste pour lui. Ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention de me ranger. Et demain, mes amies ne pourront plus me taxer de « pute ». Dommage pour vous, les filles, hein ?

Reste à savoir s'il voudra d'une Marie-couche-toi-là.

Bon je descends, on m'appelle. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est déjà fini. Prochaine expérience : le déroulement de la soirée ! See you next chapitre :p


	10. Expérience 9

**Note de l'auteur : **Une expérience un peu plus longue, cette fois ^^

* * *

**Que s'est-il passé, cette fois ?** Rien. Enfin, si, il s'est passé des choses, pas mal de choses, même. Le fait est que ce soir, je ne me suis pas envoyée en l'air. Donc, en langage Ginny, « il ne s'est rien passé ». J'avais même un peu peur d'aller le voir, j'osais pas. Aller le voir ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Les mauvaises langues diraient sûrement que « sa langue lui sert plus à sucer qu'à parler », et peut-être que c'est ce que tu penses, toi aussi. Auquel cas je t'emmerde, et tu peux refermer cette saleté de bouquin.

Si non, je t'explique la soirée.

J'ai fait sensation, ce soir. Même mes frères m'ont complimentée, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Les gars me regardaient, Harry me regardait. Et elle me regardait. Pourtant on ne s'est pas adressées la parole, nous nous sommes contentées de nous observer de loin. Elle m'intriguait, cette jolie fille. Un peu en retrait avec ses amis. Une très jolie fille...

A la troisième Bièreaubeurre, Ron vint me prendre par la main pour m'emmener devant Harry. On s'est regardés dans le blanc de l'œil pendant plusieurs secondes, gênés. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et lui non plus. S'apercevant sûrement de notre malaise, Ron revint parmi nous. Ce fut lui qui anima la conversation pendant un bon moment, le temps que nous soyons à l'aise. Et puis tout est allé comme sur des roulettes. Nous avons abordé tellement de sujets différents qu'il est impossible de les énumérer ici.

Harry Potter est quelqu'un de charmant. Bien sûr je le savais, j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il parle d'habitude. Là... C'était plus qu'un simple « bonjour » endormi au petit déjeuné, pendant les vacances. Plus qu'un sourire au sortir de la salle de bain, qu'une excuse murmurée après un heurt au détour d'un couloir. Nous avons parlé. Il ne m'a même pas sauté dessus. Si tu connais ma réputation, tu dois savoir que c'est étrange. Parler à une salope sans la baiser ? On n'a jamais vu ça ! Surtout qu'elle, s'en est une de taille, pas vrai ? Les mecs qui me sont passés dessus ne tiendraient pas dans la Salle des Trophées. C'est ce qui se dit sur moi, je le sais. Je suis censé être une trainée, et pourtant il me parle. Lui. Peut-être est-il celui qui me fera changer. Peut-être réussira-t-il à me retenir, peut-être trouverais-je chez Harry ce qui manquait chez les autres...

Il n'a porté aucun regard négatif sur moi. Il n'y avait rien de méprisant en lui, enfin je crois. Comme s'il ignorait toutes les rumeurs. Ou qu'elles lui passaient au-dessus. Un vrai gentleman.

Enfin, si son but était de me sauter (et c'est probablement le cas) il a réussi à noyer le poisson. Faire comme s'il parlait à une fille normale. Ne pas me matter comme si je n'étais qu'une entrecôte saignante chez le boucher. J'imagine à quel point ce doit être dur de faire abstraction de tout ça. De se contrôler et de montrer un semblant de respect à mon égard.

Bravo, Harry.

* * *

Petit sondage : selon vous, Ginny est-elle ce qu'on peut appeler une "salope" ? En attendant les nombreuses réponses que vous me donnerez, j'en suis sûre, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes ! :D


	11. Expérience 10

**Note de l'auteur** : Ça ferait-y pas un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté moi ?

* * *

**Elle est encore là.** Je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant. Le genre de fille qui passe totalement inaperçue... La plupart du temps. Je me trouve dans la Grande Salle avec mes camarades de classe, et nous sommes censés faire nos devoirs. Moi, j'écris. J'écris et je la regarde ; brune, cheveux courts, très légèrement maquillée. Un peu trop fluette pour attirer l'attention, elle semble perdue dans son uniforme. Cet uniforme que les courbes d'Hermione mettent si bien en valeur. Mais elle, elle a ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi, indescriptible. Du charme.

Du charisme.

Un bracelet d'argent brille à son poignet droit quand elle écrit dans son cahier. Elle ne sais pas que je la regarde.

Harry est là aussi, bien sûr. Toujours, depuis quelques temps. Ron veille à ce que nous soyons souvent ensemble. Nous faisons connaissance. Petit à petit...

Toujours aussi mignon, Harry. Il regarde dans le vide sans rien faire. Il doit être habitué à cela, car sa main s'agite comme si sa plume grattait le papier, mais l'encre ne coule pas. On sent les heures d'entrainement passées en cours. Même Rogue, qui nous surveille aujourd'hui, se laisse berner.

Mais pas moi.

Il a relevé les yeux, m'a regardé, a souri. Il a imité Rogue dans une grimace, ça m'a fait rire. Et bien sûr, ce cher maître des potions s'en est mêlé. Rien ne lui échappe à celui-là. Maintenant Harry et moi sommes obligés de travailler sous son regard inquisiteur qui ne nous lâche plus. Quelle plaie.

Avant de rendre mes parchemins, j'ai juste eu le temps d'entre-apercevoir le regard de cette fille levé sur moi. Elle est de ma maison, pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue... Le genre qui passe volontairement inaperçue.

Ça me plait.

* * *

Je sais c'est court, mais je vais essayer de faire plus long pour les prochaines fois, et, pourquoi pas, d'assumer un rythme de parution moins erratique xD


	12. Expérience 11

**La première fois que j'ai pris un testicule dans ma bouche, ça m'a rappelé un bonbon.** Tu sens la peau, fine, et derrière la boule. Qui roule. Tu te dis qu'ainsi, lui dans cette position de soumission, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte... Tu pourrais lui arracher les couilles. Pendant qu'il pense être le maître du monde, appuyant sur ta tête. Pendant qu'à ses yeux, tu passe pour une salope, alors que toi tu veux juste t'amuser un peu.

Comme lui, en fait.

Mais toi, on ne te pardonne rien.

Une histoire d'un soir pour une fille ? Allons, soyons sérieux. Ça, c'est réservé aux gars. Une fille doit être sage et amoureuse, sinon, c'est une pute. Et encore... Aux yeux de certains (et de certaines, ne nous voilons pas la face), vous êtes des merdes, les filles. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait alors que je le suçais. Comment aurais-je pu m'en douter ? Moi je fermais les yeux, concentrée. Faire une fellation digne de ce nom n'est pas si facile, et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais à ce moment-là était : « Il faut qu'il prenne son pied. » Est-ce que j'avais le bon rythme ? Est-ce qu'il sentait mes dents ? Est-ce que je n'y allais pas trop fort, ou trop doucement ?

Et évidemment, c'est toujours à ce moment-là que ton nez s'encombre et que t'as envie de respirer par la bouche. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tout comme tu ne peux décemment pas vomir sur le mec qui pousse sa queue au fond de ta gorge. Les réflexes vomitifs ont la vie dure...

Je me suis tuée à la tâche, jusqu'au bout. Un goût d'eau de mer, comme si j'avais bu la tasse. Chaud. J'ai tout recraché, réprimant la grimace. Ensuite, nous nous séparés en bons termes. Il s'est reculotté, ne m'a pas caressée du tout. Là, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Mais j'étais naïve à l'époque, je ne voyais pas le mal qu'il allait me faire. Car tout à commencé par lui.

Je voulais juste m'éclater, et je me disais que mon tour viendrais plus tard d'avoir du plaisir.

Il n'est jamais venu.

À la place, j'ai reçu ma première humiliation.

Dans la semaine qui suivie, ma réputation de chiennasse fut faite. Il avait vendu son souvenir, à bon prix. Celui-ci avait circulé dans toute l'école, sous les capes, à travers les maisons, sans distinction de sexe. Tout le monde l'a vu. Ce furent mes premiers pas dans la sexualité. J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que cela se soit passé ainsi. Bien sûr, je le lui ai fait payé, devant tout le monde. Je l'ai prit à partie un matin dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, mais ça n'a pas suffit apparemment. Tu sais comment sont les gens : le mal était fait.

Cette réputation de fille facile ne m'a plus quittée depuis, et j'ai décidé d'en tirer parti. Pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Une fois ton image publique souillée, deux options s'offrent à toi : soit tu continue comme ça, et tant pis pour toi, soit tu ne fais plus rien, avec personne, jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité et tu t'enfuies loin. Tu passe alors pour une mal baisée, une frigide traumatisée par la vue de sa première bite.

Il n'y a pas de bon choix. Aucune porte de sortie dérobée ne s'offre à toi pour te permettre de quitter la scène tranquillement (ou du moins discrètement). Tu te retrouve seule, toute seule avec les propositions vulgaires de trois connards qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire, et le regard des autres filles. Leur regard...

Je suis donc devenue une fille facile. Ça s'est fait comme ça, contre ma volonté. J'ai bien essayé de faire l'indifférente, celle que rien ne touche mais ça n'a pas marché. Quand des chiens tiennent un os à ronger, ils ne le lâchent pas. J'ai payé cher le fait d'avoir été entreprenante, et plus encore celui de ne pas avoir été prudente.

Alors, oui, je le clame haut et fort, j'aime toutes les prétendues salopes de ce monde, de celles qui ont eu la malchance de naître plus belles que les autres et qui en profitent, à celles qui ont juste été trop connes et naïves et qui se sont fait piégées... Et puis toutes les autres.

Il y a celles qui se sont trouvées au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, ou encore celles qui ont osé faire tout haut ce que toutes fantasmes... Tout bas. Les curieuses, les acrobates, celles qui ne sont jamais rassasiées.

Celles qui voudraient juste qu'on leur foute la paix.

J'ignore où tu te places dans tout ça, je me contente juste de ne pas te regarder de travers. Tu n'as besoins ni de ma pitié ni de ma haine, encore moins de mon amertume... Après tout, nous sommes des grandes filles, pas vrai ? Seules contre tous...

Alors salopes, putes, chiennes, je vous ouvre les bras. Et je vous le dit, nous sommes magnifiques.


	13. Expérience 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà !**  
**

* * *

**Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier.** Je me suis réveillée la bouche pleine de salive, le cœur battant. J'agrippais encore mes draps...

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé d'une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille. Celle que j'ai déjà vue à la soirée, celle-là même que j'observais en faisant mes devoirs. Celle qui, apparemment, trouble mon inconscient.

Il est des rêves, comme cela, qui marquent par leur netteté. Celui que je m'apprête à te conter est de ceux-là. Je me souviens de chaque sensation, chaque détail, même flou. Comme si j'y évoluais en nageant, ce rêve est aqueux, saumâtre. Et il me reste comme ce petit côté angoissant, dont aucun d'entre eux jusqu'à maintenant n'a réussi à se défaire. Que veux-tu, les rêves sont ainsi.

J'étais invitée à une fête. Tout était sombre, un peu nébuleux. Rouge, beaucoup de rouge. Ça se passait dans la Salle Commune et tout le monde était là, tous mes amis. Ils s'appellent Neville, Hermione, Seamus ou encore Colin. On riait, on se bousculait, on buvait en douce. Certains me regardaient passer, mais je ne sais plus ce qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux.

Dans ce rêve, je sortais avec Harry. J'en étais très heureuse.

Je me dirigeais vers le vieux canapé rouge, en face du feu qui brûlait. Je m'y asseyais, mon amoureux à côté de moi. J'adressais la parole à quelqu'un, mais qui était-ce ? Je lui parlais, notre discussion était animée. Je me souviens qu'il faisait extrêmement chaud, comme si la cheminée rougeoyait dans mes côtes.

C'est étrange, c'est comme si les bruits avaient disparus dans ce rêve. Tout est en sourdine dans le souvenir que j'ai conservé.

C'est là qu'elle est arrivée. Elle. Et voilà que tout à coup, je me retrouve à la même place qu'avant mais assise sur ses genoux. J'aime la façon qu'ont les rêves de sauter du coq à l'âne.

Harry était toujours là, à côté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais elle, elle me touchait. Pas comme tu penses, ni même comme je m'y serais attendue. C'était... Tellement mieux que si elle m'avait touchée « comme ça ». Un des rêves les plus érotiques que j'ai jamais vécu.

Elle avait de grandes mains. Des « mains d'homme », dirait-on, même si je trouve ce terme un peu réducteur. Moi qui ai des mains minuscules, les siennes me fascinaient ! Des doigts fins, des ongles brillants, une peau si douce. Les veines saillantes, les avant bras musclés juste ce qu'il fallait... Moi, je haletais. Je la laissais faire. Tandis que sa main gauche embrassait mon cou, la droite courait sur mon ventre. Elle mordillait un de mes lobes, moi je fermais les yeux. Encore cette sensation de tomber dans le vide, avec délectation, volupté. Tu sais que c'est bizarre, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas et que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas te laisser aller mais c'est si bon ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était me faire du bien, non prendre son pied à travers moi, comme les autres. Ça l'excitait de m'exciter. J'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Cet instant ne fut que caresses sur le haut de mon corps, tendresses. Rudesse. Car nous n'en pouvions plus, nous voulions aller plus loin. Mais chaque fois que ses doigts descendaient trop bas sous mon nombril, je l'arrêtais. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Harry. J'avais tout de même un minimum d'égards pour le gars avec qui je sortais ! C'est fou comme les rêves sont stupides, n'est-ce pas ? Au point où j'en étais j'aurais très bien pu partir avec cette fille qui me faisait tant de bien, mais non. Je me devais de résister, pour lui.

Combien d'efforts cela m'a coûté ! Je crois que tu n'imagines pas, devoir résister à ces mains, ces mains... Savoir qu'on aurait pu faire l'amour mais que je n'en avais pas le droit. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Les fantasmes sont bien plus faciles : je veux, je prend. Les rêves sont frustrants.

Et puis d'un coup, pouf ! Plus de fête, rien qu'Harry et moi, face à face. Très proches l'un de l'autre. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser... Au lieu de ça il commença à m'étrangler. Deux serres énormes, qui rendaient mon visage rouge et m'empêchait de respirer. Il serrait de plus en plus fort, tout en se contenant. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. C'était une mise en garde.

« Ne recommence pas, ou je te tue. »

* * *

Je vous rappelle que toute suggestion est la bienvenue !


	14. Expérience 13

**Expérience 13.** Le chiffre porte-malheur. Je pourrais te raconter des choses horribles, des histoires tristes à pleurer... Mais tu finirais sûrement pendu(e) à un lustre, à tenir compagnie à cette frustrée de Mimi Geignarde. C'est drôle, parfois je m'amuse à lui raconter mes aventures sexuelles, j'exagère même un peu. Je la regarde écouter, frissonner, et je l'achève par une belle explosion finale. Pour finir, elle s'enfuit et je l'entends pleurnicher dans les canalisations. La vérité, c'est qu'elle est écœurée de ne pas pouvoir se masturber. Je le sais. Imagine, cette imagination d'adolescente, toute cette tension accumulée sans jamais pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'y penser. Elle le sait, jamais aucun garçon ne la prendra dans ses bras. L'esprit sans le corps... Pauvre Mimi !

Je trouve juste le temps d'écrire entre deux devoirs. En ce moment c'est l'effervescence, comme si les profs voulaient tous nous noter en un temps record. J'utilise les mètres de parchemin comme on déroule du papier toilette.

Je n'ai plus revu la fille depuis un moment, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le temps. Il me faut travailler, et travailler encore. De plus, ce nez que j'enfouis dans les bouquins m'empêche de renifler l'âcre parfum du fantasme. Dans ce genre de situation il faut faire un choix. Soit tu te noies dans le travaille, soit tu te contente de flotter à la surface, sans rien faire. Mais quand tu ne fais rien, tu rêvasses, et le rêve est dangereux. En rêve, on peut faire ce qu'on veut.

En rêve, je pouvais l'enlacer...

Avant de me faire étrangler par mon petit ami.

Il vaut mieux que je travaille.


	15. Expérience 14

**Note de l'auteure : **Voici la quatorzième expérience de Ginny, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Désolée du retard énorme de cette fic, mais l'inspiration m'a quelque peu manquée !**  
**

* * *

**Trop de choses dans mon ventre.** Trop de danseuses qui jouent des claquettes au fond de mes tripes, trop de flirts réduits au silence par un seul baiser. Je suis folle d'avoir fait ça, je suis une pauvre tarée sans cervelle. Je ne peux même pas revenir en arrière.

Tu ne le sais peut-être pas si tu n'es pas de la maison, mais lorsque les Gryffondor décident de faire la fête, ils ne la font pas à moitié. Il y a eu une soirée en l'honneur de je-ne-sais-plus-qui, pour je-ne-sais-plus quelle raison. Et comme toujours cela s'annonçait mémorable. Le jour J, les bouteilles circulaient sans vergogne. J'ai bu des alcools dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, dans les verres de parfaits inconnus. Une étrange poudre jaune inventée par Fred et George rendaient les gens surexcités et hystériques dès qu'on la mettait en contact avec la langue. Je me suis bien gardée d'y toucher.

On était tous de bonne humeur, tout le monde riait, tout le monde se sentait bien. Cette soirée était particulièrement réussie, peut-être même plus que les autres, et c'est de là qu'est venu le danger. Je me sentais trop bien.

Je l'ai embrassée.

Je l'appellerais désormais G. Comme « Girl », si tu veux. Ou autre chose. Elle était là, dans son uniforme. Elle me regardait. La cravate en piteux état, les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche, défaits, improvisaient un décolleté entre ses petits seins. Et elle me regardait, à travers les verres, les rires.

Un mélange de flatterie et de gêne.

Aucun ami n'a remarqué nos échanges, enfin je crois. On étaient tous trop défoncés pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Dans un coin, Hermione tentait de parler avec son chat, tandis que Neville et Angelina jouaient à « qui boira le plus ». Le reste des troupes ne devait pas être bien plus reluisant, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien des détails. Je lui ai souri, elle a détourné les yeux.

J'ai bu, j'ai bu beaucoup. Elle avait disparu. La nuit était avancée, et nous empêchions les tableaux de dormir. Tous ces grands magiciens, ces inventeurs de génie réduits à l'impuissance entre quatre planches de bois. J'ai toujours pensé que quelques coups de pinceaux ne valaient pas l'éternité. Pas celle-là en tout cas. Entourés de mômes braillards et alcooliques, il y a de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs. Elle est belle, l'immortalité !

Je l'ai rencontrée à côté d'un tableau vidé de ses occupants. Un verre à la main, elle avait reposé son front contre la pierre. Calmer les étourdissements dû à l'alcool, sans doute. Ce coin était désert, comme mort. Je la regardait respirer. Ses yeux fermés semblaient plonger ses cils dans le vide, tandis que sa bouche entrouverte faisait de la buée sur le mur. Je la trouvais très belle.

Elle remarqua ma présence, jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Le temps d'un sourire et elle appuyait son dos sur le mur. Elle me dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas dans le vacarme ambiant. Je lui demandais de répéter, et elle rit. Elle possédait cette nonchalance particulière qui me faisait craquer.

Il fallait que je la prenne dans mes bras.

Je me suis approchée d'elle. G me regardait, un petit sourire accroché au visage. A cet instant, savait-elle ce que j'allais faire ? Je crois lui avoir demandé la permission de l'embrasser. Elle rit encore et prît ma taille, collant son ventre au mien. Je la sentais à travers le tissus, contre ma cuisse, et sa cuisse entre mes jambes.

Alors, je fermais les yeux et l'embrassais. Il y avait le creux de sa taille sous mes mains, et son haleine de whisky... Ma langue n'a jamais aussi bien dansé, je crois. L'embrasser elle, plutôt qu'un autre. En tout cas, ce baiser-là était... Bien meilleur. L'alcool faisait tourner ma tête, et moi, j'avais l'impression de plonger dans le vide. J'étais au bord d'une falaise et je décidais de sauter. Je lâchais tout. Je perdais pied, enfin.

Ce matin, j'avais la bouche pâteuse, et des nausées. C'est sous la douche que je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait. Tu pourrais penser que ce n'est qu'un simple baiser et qu'il n'y a rien de grave, et tu te tromperais. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser. Pas avec elle. Pas comme cela. Les baisers échangés en soirée ne laissent pas de telles sensations au réveil.

Je vois Harry aujourd'hui. Il faut que je sorte cette fille de ma tête. J'espère que personne ne nous a vu.


	16. Expérience 15

**Ils l'aiment bien.** En fait, ils l'adorent. Tous ceux à qui j'ai parlé de Harry l'adorent. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous sauver, après tout ! Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de nous s'il n'avait pas été là... Et c'est vraiment un type bien, même certains Serpentard l'avouent (sous cape). Je me sens bien avec lui. Je fais parti d'un tout, nous deux, qui se met doucement en place. Pourtant on se sort pas encore ensemble. Il est très courtois, vois-tu, il doit vouloir prendre son temps, me mettre à l'aise.

On sent les heures passées derrière « Le Guide du Parfait Petit Ami », à bûcher encore et encore la Leçon 1, intitulée « Ne pas consommer tout de suite ».

Je pense qu'il veut me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas qu'une amourette à ses yeux, qu'on balance après usage, mais que je suis... Spéciale. C'est amusant, il est parfois tellement galant que ça me gêne. Je ne suis pas habituée à autant d'égards, je ne suis pas une grande dame. Je suis plutôt du genre à porter des jupes trop courtes, et quand il m'arrive des bricoles on dit que je l'ai bien mérité. J'aguiche, je séduis, je suce aussi, parfois. C'est comme ça. Les seuls qui me prennent la main, ce sont ceux qui m'emmènent à l'abri des regards. Lui me tient la porte, et l'unique fois où nos mains se sont effleurées il a eu un petit rire et a rougi.

Cette fois-là, j'ai hésité entre éclater de rire parce que je trouvais ça ridicule, lui éclater les dents parce que son comportement de midinette était vraiment agaçant, ou éclater en sanglots parce que personne, jamais, n'avait rougi à cause de moi.

Il me traite différemment, et je crois que je ne supporte pas ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ce genre de relation. Tout cela me laisse perplexe... C'était plus facile avant.

Je te plais, tu me baise, je me rhabille. Merci pour ce quart d'heure, salut.

Allez Harry, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Aie un geste déplacé, rien qu'un seul, et donne-moi raison !

Il ne m'a pas parlé de la soirée passée. Pas l'ombre d'une fille, rien du baiser échangé. Je pense que G et moi sommes passées inaperçues, ce qui est tant mieux. Si les autres savaient ce que j'ai fait, les commentaires iraient bon train et je ne veux pas éclabousser mon futur amoureux avec ma sale réputation. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, le pauvre.

Je l'ai recroisée. Elle m'a souri mais n'est pas venue me parler. Moi j'ai baissé la tête, faisant semblant d'être occupée alors que n'avais qu'une envie, lever les yeux vers elle. Mais si je l'avais fait, quelque chose se serait écroulé. En la regardant, je perdrais ce que j'essaie précieusement de conserver.

Alors je me suis tournée vers Harry. Le temps qu'il me sourit, elle était partie.

* * *

C'est la fin de cette expérience ! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis même si vous n'avez pas aimé, car je suis là pour m'améliorer :)

A la prochaine !


	17. Expérience 16

**Mon père, ce héros.** Le seul homme de ma vie, tout ça. De toute la fratrie, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'être la moins aimée. J'étais la plus petite, le chouchou oui, mais aussi celle qui l'a le plus déçu.

Le bout de chair dans le berceau, c'est moi. C'est ma naissance. Mon père me prend dans ses bras sous le regard attentif de mes frères. Ma mère sourit, paisible, entourée des siens. Un beau portrait de famille. Et mon père est encore bourré d'illusions à mon égard, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il a de grands projets pour moi ! Née fille au pays des garçons, je suis un être unique. Spéciale, à ses yeux. Je suis sa seule fille, je serais donc forcément différente ! Navrée, cher papa, je sais que je t'ai déçu.

J'ai toujours eu cette sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose. De n'avoir pas fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que j'aurais dû. Cette sensation de n'avoir été qu'une moitié de différence.

Mon père est un passionné de moldus. Les moldus, ce sont les gens qui n'ont pas de magie en eux. Ils sont de l'autre côté de la barrière, c'est peut-être ça qui le fascine tellement. Pour la petite fille que je suis, mon père aurait voulu que je naisse sans pouvoirs magiques. Dans son crâne de passionné c'était sûrement logique : puisque je n'étais pas un garçon, j'étais bien partie pour être différente jusqu'au bout. Quitte à être une fille, autant faire les choses bien, non ? Comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

Si je n'avais pas eu de pouvoirs magiques, mon père aurait eu un sujet d'étude parfait, quelqu'un avec qui partager sa passion. Hélas, j'ai manifesté très tôt un don pour la magie. J'étais même la plus douée de la famille, et je brandissais mes facilités sous le nez de mon pauvre vieux qui n'arrivait pas à être fier de moi. Alors je redoublais d'efforts. À chaque fois, cela nous éloignait un peu plus.

À l'époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus être magique, juste pour un vrai sourire de sa part. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me prenne sur ses genoux sans soupirer.

Un jour, alors que je devais avoir 6 ou 7 ans, je lui posais la question :

Papa, j'aurai dû être Crackmole ?

À table, grand silence. Puis Weasley père m'avait démentie avec un petit rire gêné. Nous n'avons plus jamais abordé ce sujet. A cet instant, j'étais loin de me douter que je venais de perdre définitivement mon père. Après tout, je demandais cela sans arrières pensées. S'il m'avait dit « oui », je ne me serais plus servie de la magie. Il aurait été heureux, c'était ce que je voulais.

Cependant, non seulement j'avais déçu ses rêves, mais en plus il avait fallu que je l'humilie publiquement sur le sujet. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher, désormais. Tout le monde connaissait son secret.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie vraiment entière. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée aux moldus. Il aurait prit cette démarche pour de la lèche, et même si je recherchais ses faveurs, je ne voulais pas entrer dans ses bonnes grâces de cette façon. J'ai donc, évidemment, fait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il avait attendu de moi : j'ai fait de la magie mon atout principal. Incontournable, même. Les enfants sont vraiment tous les mêmes.

Cette situation était ironique : en tant que sorcier, il se devait de saluer mes étonnantes prestations, mais sa passion dévorait tout. Dévore tout, encore maintenant. Quand il me félicite, ses sourires sont creux et ses yeux semblent crier. Son cœur bat pour autre chose, pour cet impossible qu'il n'aura jamais.

Je suis une moitié de différence. Et la magie, qui rend chaque sorcier tellement fier de lui, m'empêchera à jamais d'être à la hauteur aux yeux de mon père. Je suis une fille magique, c'est dans ma nature.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Cependant, ma bêta ne l'ayant pas corrigé (révisions oblige), quelques petites fautes ce sont sûrement glissées dans le texte. J'ai relu avec attention mais si en voyez quand même faites-moi signe, que je corrige tout ça !


End file.
